Si tù me cantas, yo te canto
by chikane-blood
Summary: A Sakura le encanta la mùsica. A Sasuke tambien le encanta la mùsica. ¿que pasaria si por un concurso de bandas estos se conocieran y llegaran a mas que unas simples miradas?


Si tú me cantas, yo te canto

Resumen:

CAPITULO: 1 / Ojos

En día nuevo, Sakura Haruno una chica de 15 años se preparaba para asistir a su primer día en el colegio General de Konoha. Estaba nerviosa de eso no cavia duda, la dulce Sakura era una chica un poco tímida y esto empeoraba si tenía que conocer y hacer amigos.

-Sakura-chan, mamá dice que ya es tiempo de que bajes –dijo una pequeña niña de unos 8 años, su cabello era largo y lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas, era de color negro y sus ojos eran jade iguales a los de su hermana mayor.

-Rika-chan, dile que voy enseguida –dijo la protagonista de esta historia. De cabellos largos y de un extraño pero lindo color rosa.

-ok –dijo la pequeña para terminar y cerrar la puerta.

La Haruno se colocó su uniforme que consistía en una simple falta tableada azul, una camisa manga larga color blanco y en forma de marinerito. Y también no dudo en colocarse su chaquetón azul y su bufanda de igual color. Era invierno y la pelirrosa era bastante enfermiza.

Esta bajó y saludo a su madre quien preparaba el desayuno.

-Sakura-chan, apresúrate en comer o llegaras tarde –dijo la madre.

-si oka-san, no te preocupes.

La pelirrosa ya terminando de comer sus tostadas recogió su bolso, y salió tranquilamente por la puerta de enfrente de su casa. Ya afuera caminaba hacía la estación de tren donde debía esperarlo para poder llegar de la forma mas rápida al instituto. Ya adentro de la estación había bastante gente. Pero Sakura era la única que permanecía sentada esperando el tren. La verdad hubiera podido tomar el bus, pero le gustaban los viajes más largos.

EL tren ya estaba a punto de llegar, pero Sakura distraídamente no se dio cuenta de que un chico de se había sentado al lado de ella. Era extraño por que si el tren ya estaba por llegar debería pararse e intentar entrar de los primeros para poder conseguir asiento. Pero no solo se había sentado al lado de ella con una mirada de indiferencia. Sakura lo miro, sin duda alguna le había dado algo de curiosidad. Pero al verlo su cara se impresionó de tal manera… era el tipo mas hermoso que había visto en ya su camino de vida. Sus cabellos desordenados y de color azabache combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos de igual color. Su piel pálida daban ganas de tocarlas a ver si eran igual de heladas que la nieve. Lo único malo era que el uniforme era del Instituto Konoha Gakuen. Sakura iba en el instituto Midori uno que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del de Konoha.

Sakura reaccionó. El tren ya estaba cerrando sus puertas. Oh no ¿Qué haría ahora? Si el tren próximo llegaba en veinte minutos más tarde y ya eran las 7:25. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, suspiro y volvió a sentarse al puesto de antes.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que el chico de antes aun seguía sentado ahí. Lo miró unos segundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados al parecer disfrutaba del ambiente. No lo quiso molestar y se sentó unas banquillas mas lejanas de donde estaba sentado el.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos. Es así que la pelirrosa queriendo saber la hora abrió el bolso buscando su celular, empezó a mover los libros para ver donde estaba hasta que lo encontró pero para su mala suerte decía "batería baja" Tampoco había persona alguna que le dijera la hora… bueno si había una persona pero era ya bastante vergüenza preguntarle. Aun así quería saber la hora, no quería llegar tarde. Suspiro.

-nee… me dices la hora ¿por favor? –preguntó amablemente la pelirrosa. El tipo abrió los ojos y la miró, esto puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba a la pelirrosa. Remango su chaqueta azul dejándose ver un bello reloj negro.

-7:35 –dijo para luego volver a cerrar la ojos.

-eh… gracias –terminó por decir la pelirrosa. Gracias a Dios solo quedaban 5 minutos para que llegara el próximo tren. Los minutos, al menos para Sakura se hicieron interminables era como si hubieran detenido el tiempo valla que destostaba eso.

Pero su calvario ya se había acabado al menos eso pensaba. Ya había llegado el tren, la pelirrosa se paró del asiento y camino hasta el tren para entrar por una de las puertas. Dentro de este se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios en realidad ella era la única en el tren y bueno… El


End file.
